


You Know My Name

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Just a thirst fic tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: This fic is brought to you by the surprisingly kinky voiceline Doomfist says when you upvote him because I'm a thirsty hoe that makes everything sound dirtier than it actually is uvu





	You Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, self indulgent fic because my man Akande needs more love

His hulking form was draped over your own much smaller figure, one hand holding your wrist tightly behind your back whilst the other held a good fistful of your hair in a twist. One good, hard tug and your head was tilted backwards far enough to view the obscene display of Akande's thick cock slamming in and out of your needy cunt. At this point, you were so wet he didn't even have to try.

 

With only as much as small thrust, half of his length was inside of you, warm and throbbing as your walls clamped down around him. You could hardly feel your legs anymore, having been put in a position that required you to slouch your upper body forward and jut your ass out far enough for Akande to grab ahold of it.

He was everything _but_ gentle, pounding into you like some primitive beast and driving your body further down into the plush satin sheets of the mattress. 

 

Your brain was hazy, slightly lightheaded from the mind-numbing sound of skin hitting against skin, and the shrill squeak of your voice crying out louder with each thrust. You knew he wouldn't stop until you told him what he wanted to hear.

"You test my patience..." If it hadn't been for the perpetual jerking motion of your body, you would've felt the rumbling in his chest as he spoke, voice low and akin to thunder. 

You both had been at this for a while now, which was partially your fault. If you weren't such a brat, this could've been over much sooner. But why would you want it to be?

 

"I-I, _ooh,_ don't k-know, _mmhm_ , what you mean-!" Even though you could barely speak without moaning like a cock hungry slut, you still insisted upon being a disobedient brat. 

Akande was not amused. 

"You know exactly what I mean, little girl." His thrusts ceased momentarily, forcing a strained sob out of your throat.

The sudden change in momentum had you gasp for air as if you had just been punched in the stomach. 

 

Before you could readjust your breathing, Akande was ramming into you mercilessly again. Is this what whiplash felt like?

"L-lemme cum, p-pleaseee!" 

You knew you wouldn't last much longer, and he knew that as well from the way your thighs began to shake violently like laundry detergent on a spinning washer machine. Akande was willing to let you cum... Under one condition; a condition you were fully aware of. 

" _Say it_." You were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, drool and tears running down your neck as you buried your face into the mattress defiantly. 

 

 

Just say it.

 

 

Say his name.

 

 

" _You know my name_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, very much appreciated <3


End file.
